All You Wanted
by Aisha Iwakura
Summary: Rated PG13 for some swearing, thats about it. I suck at summaries so, just read it. >> AND REVIEW! *puppy eyes*


I don't own Duo or Michelle Branch......um...yeah.......thats about it. . I own Aisha though! *^^* You steal, your ass is grass. =D  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All You Wanted  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
//I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away//  
  
  
  
A small child looking about six walked along the busy streets of L2. His heart-shaped face looked haunted, as if he'd just witnessed a horrifying scene. The boy had a dark brown colored braid that only dangled to his shoulder blades and he was dressed in all black.   
  
Black smoke from the remains of the destroyed church billowed above the buildings and into the fake colony sky. Passerby's gave strange looks to the small boy's tattered and dirty black robes as he passed, but he ignored them.   
  
  
--Flashback--  
  
  
Duo quickly hopped out of the large mobile suit carrier and ran over the hill to the church site. He stopped in his tracks and gaped at the horrid scene before him. Pieces of smoldering stone were littered everywhere across the ground along with the bodies of numerous small children and some adults. Some of the rubble was still set aflame, and the toxic smoke rose lazily into the air.   
  
"What...what happened...?" he mumbled to himself and slowly wandered into the rubble. A small cough to his right caught his attention and he snapped his head in that direction.   
  
"Sister Helen!"  
  
Duo quickly scrambled over the broken pieces of wood and stone to the limp form of the only real mother he ever had in his life. He slowly placed his small hand on her black-clad shoulder and she turned her head to look at him. Although in pain, she managed a small smile, blood trailing down one corner of her mouth.   
  
"D-Duo...You're alive.."  
  
Duo's violet eyes filled with unshed tears and Sister Helen put her pale hand to his cheek.   
  
"Shh Child...don't cry.." She winced as a fresh wave of pain hit her and Duo clutched her hand.   
  
"May God...bless you....and keep...you.."   
  
Sister Helen said her last words as her hand fell from Duo's cheek and landed in the dirt with a 'thud'. Fresh tears spilled down Duo's cheeks as he got up, and slowly walked away from the disturbing scene.   
  
  
--End Flashback--  
  
  
  
//I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone to show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
When the tide comes I'd take you away//  
  
  
  
A tiny cry from a girl snapped Duo from his morbid state and he glanced around quickly. The cry sounded again and Duo looked into the entrance of a dank alley when the cry sounded again.   
  
"Stop it!! Get away from me!!!!"  
  
Duo silently tiptoed to the entrance of the alley and peeked inside. There, backed up against the dirty alley wall was a young girl that couldn't have been more than six; his age. The girl's black shirt was torn and an enormous fat man loomed over her, a wide grin slapped across his face, showing off his yellow and rotting teeth. The man tried to grab the young girl but she quickly scrambled out of his reach and behind a cluster of trashcans.   
  
Duo glared and balled his fingers into fists. Didn't a grown man have anything better to do than rape girls that weren't even ten years old yet?? The fat man knocked down the trashcan the girl was hiding behind and he could see fresh tears of pure terror tracking down her cheeks.   
  
Duo silently crept down the alley, drawing a knife he'd been keeping in his belt loop ever since his days with Solo. Just as he was about to lunge onto the man, he turned around to face him and without thinking, Duo leaped up, and jammed the knife into the man's chest. His dark eyes rolled back into his head and he fell backwards onto the concrete, crimson pooling around him. Duo looked over at the girl, who was huddled against the wall. He grabbed her hand, and sprinted from the dark alley as fast as he could go.   
  
The two children stopped at a nearby colony park and the girl looked at Duo with wide eyes.   
  
"Why did you save me?"  
  
Duo blinked and looked back at the girl and noticed that she too had violet eyes, much like his. Her shoulder length brown/blonde hair was tangled and greasy, along with her black clothes.   
  
"I.....wanted to I guess."  
  
The girl managed a small smile and extended her dirty hand for a handshake.   
  
"Thanks...my name's Aisha. What's yours?"  
  
Duo took her hand and shook it. "I'm Duo.   
  
  
  
//If you want to, I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside, so busy out there  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares//  
  
  
  
"You live on the street?" Duo asked, motioning to her rumpled clothes. Aisha nodded and fiddled with her shirt hem for a few seconds before answering.   
  
"Yeah....my parents were killed when I was a baby. I went to live with my aunt and uncle, but I ran away about a week ago just after they were killed."  
  
Aisha looked over Duo's clothes and looked back to the cloud of black smoke far off in the distance.   
  
"You were an orphan at the orphanage that just burned down.....weren't you..?"  
  
Duo nodded solemnly and reached inside the collar of his priest's robe to finger the golden cross Father Maxwell had given to him.   
  
"Yeah, I'm the only survivor."  
  
"Wow, I'm sorry to hear that..."   
  
Aisha reached over and grasped Duo's hand, rubbing the back of his scraped knuckles with her thumb. Duo blinked at the sudden contact and flinched, before looking up at her. Aisha just smiled and continued to rub his knuckles.   
  
"Don't act so paranoid....It's something my uncle would do to me to calm me down or soothe me when I was sad."  
  
Duo smiled and the two children sat there in the artificial sun for what seemed like hours. Duo stood up and lifted the golden cross from his neck. Aisha stood up and blinked at him as he dropped the lanky, golden chain around her neck.   
  
"Here. Something to remember me by?"  
  
Aisha smiled softly and fingered the gold cross.   
  
"Thanks."  
  
Aisha leaned over and planted a quick kiss on Duo's cheek before running off, the cross bouncing around on her chest as she ran.   
  
"See ya later!"  
  
Duo blushed slightly and waved to the quickly disappearing girl.  
  
"Bye.."  
  
  
  
//I'm sinking slowly so hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me so I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone//  
  
  
  
--Ten Years Later--  
  
  
The soft tapping of keys on a keyboard echoed in the closet-sized room as the girl's slim fingers danced across them. She tapped one final key and the computer beeped as it began to find the information she was searching for. The girl took this time to swing around in the plain office chair lazily and sighed. She cursed outloud and clutched her injured knee when it whacked against something metal jutting from the wall.   
  
"FUCK!! Why do all the brilliant scientists keep their super computers in a room the size of a closet?!"  
  
Her attention was brought back to the computer as it beeped again and began to print out the top secret information on the Gundam pilots. She smiled as she picked up the freshly printed printouts and shoved them in their respective manilla folder. As she was getting up to leave, the information on Gundam Pilot 02 spilled from its folder and all over the floor.   
  
"Damnit.....This is not my day..."  
  
She bent to pick them up and froze in shock once she spotted the page that had the picture of Gundam Pilot 02. Trembling fingers picked up the page and her dark violet eyes scanned the picture just to make sure she wasn't going insane.   
  
"Chestnut brown hair, dark violet eyes, black clothes.....oh my God it's him!!"  
  
She almost screamed in pure joy as she stuffed the page back in its manilla folder and picked up the unconscious OZ soldier in his underwear and set him back in his chair. She straightened her brown/blonde hair under the OZ soldier's cap and reached down inside the lapels of her jacket to run her fingers across the plain golden cross on it's gold chain the small orphan had given her over ten years ago.   
  
"I can't wait to see you again, Duo."  
  
  
  
//If you want to, I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside, so busy out there  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares//  
  
  
  
Duo Maxwell groaned as his alarm clock buzzed annoyingly in his ear. He lifted his head from the pillow and stared at the digital clock a few seconds to wait for his vision to stop blurring.   
  
"What the hell?! 7:00 in the morning?? All right who set my alarm behind my back?!?!"  
  
He sat up in bed, the thick comforter pooling in his lap, revealing his bare chest. He groaned and stretched, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing up.   
  
"No use going back to sleep now.."  
  
A shiver ran through his body and he glanced outside to see snow gently falling. Violet eyes blinked as he padded to the window and looked out to see a blanket of white covering the ground as far as the eye could see. He shivered again and pulled on a battered sweatshirt that was lying on the floor before padding out his bedroom door for breakfast.   
  
"Hey Q-man. Why are you up so early?" Duo blinked at Quatre, who was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of coffee.  
  
"I'm ALWAYS up this early, you're never up until around noon so you never notice."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Duo shrugged and walked to the coffee maker to get himself a fresh cup of caffeine-filled coffee to start his day. He was in the middle of pouring himself a cup when the doorbell rang. Duo continued to pour his coffee and turned around when the doorbell rang again.   
  
".........Oh no, don't get up... I'LL get it..." He said sarcastically as he walked to the door, cup of coffee in hand.   
  
  
  
//All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
Oh, yeah//  
  
  
  
Duo opened the door and blinked in sudden suprise as he was greeted with a girl that looked about 5'7", a black cloak draped around her snow-covered shoulders so he couldn't see her face.   
  
"Um....Excuse me? Can I help you?"  
  
The girl looked up at him, the hood falling from her head to reveal a cold, pale face with violet eyes and brown/blonde hair. Her face had suprise written all over it as she stared at his face. He blinked as she began to stumble into the house and he sidestepped to get out of her way.   
  
"D-Duo....I've finally found you..." Stammered the girl, as she fainted from over exposure to the cold and slumped onto the linoleum floor.   
  
Duo dropped his coffee cup on the ground, ignoring the shattering sound and the splash of coffee as he picked up the fainted girl and carried her to the couch before kicking the door shut. He untied the clasp at the neck of her cloak and took it off, throwing it on the floor. A hint of gold glinted in the light overhead and Duo blinked, reaching into the lapels of her jacket to pull out a golden cross on a chain.   
  
"....It can't be.." He whispered, as he flipped over the cross and read outloud the inscription on the back that he had reread all through his childhood.   
  
"May God protect you..."  
  
Duo's eyes widened in suprise. This girl......she was so familiar....and she had his old cross that he had given to--  
  
"Whoa, waitasec...Aisha....."  
  
Aisha's low groan interrupted Duo from his daydream and he quickly ran off to get blankets for the freezing girl. He came back with three thick comforters and piled them on top of Aisha's shivering body. He sat on the floor by the couch as unshed tears came to his eyes, remembering the day he last saw Aisha......  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo stood up and lifted the golden cross from his neck. Aisha stood up and blinked at him as he dropped the lanky, golden chain around her neck.   
  
"Here. Something to remember me by?"  
  
Aisha smiled softly and fingered the gold cross.   
  
"Thanks."  
  
Aisha leaned over and planted a quick kiss on Duo's cheek before running off, the cross bouncing around on her chest as she ran.   
  
"See ya later!"  
  
Duo blushed slightly and waved to the quickly disappearing girl.  
  
"Bye.."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
//If you want to, I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside, so busy out there  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares//  
  
  
  
Duo looked up as Aisha began to stir.   
  
"Aisha??"   
  
He waved a hand infront of her face as her eyes cracked open halfway. She looked over at him and smiled slightly.   
  
"I've missed you.."  
  
"I missed you too.....how did you find me? It's been ten years.."  
  
Aisha coughed and sat up, wrapping the comforter around her shoulders.   
  
"I hacked into OZ's system to find out more about the Gundam Pilots. I didn't now what they looked like until I saw the picture of you."  
  
Duo reached up and hugged her tightly. Aisha blinked at him and slowly hugged him back.   
  
"About three days after we met, I met Professor G. He asked me if I wanted to become a Gundam Pilot, and I said yes, since OZ had killed all the family I ever had. I wanted to get back at them for causing me to hurt so much. After that, I heard on the news about a group of young orphans being murdered by OZ and I assumed you were one of them. I never expected you to show up on my doorstep.."  
  
"Oh, Duo.."  
  
She reached into her jacket and pulled the golden cross from her neck. She held it infront of his face, the light reflecting off of it, making it sparkle. Duo nodded at the cross.   
  
"I saw it while you were unconscious. I can't believe you kept it for all these years.."  
  
Aisha grinned and placed it into Duo's open hand.   
  
"Of course I kept it. I treasured it, as the first real gift of meaning anyone ever gave to me.......I loved you ever since we first met when we were six."  
  
Duo blinked at her sudden confession. She'd loved him? All this time he could have tried to track her down and prove to himself that she wasn't dead. She'd given him a heart attack when he actually realized who she was when she stumbled in through the door. He smiled and laced his fingers through her hair, pulling her head to his until their lips were inches apart.   
  
"I love you too."  
  
Aisha laughed outloud as the two pushed their faces forward, connecting with a kiss.   
  
  
  
//Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone//  
  
  
  
*End* 


End file.
